Just Like A Story
by Tsukiaa
Summary: It seems that their lives are somewhat similar to one in a book. [IchiRuki, oneshot.]


**Just Like A Story. **

_by twelve minutes ago.  
_

* * *

It seems that their lives are somewhat similar to one in a book.

* * *

"... and... and Hayato slashed the man's waist, causing him to drop the girl and fall down and wince in pain..." Rukia gripped the pages of the novel tightly, bringing her knees closer to her. "... saving Erika from the man. He carried her bridal-style, whispering in her ear, 'I told you I'd come...'." She squealed as she threw the book into the air, flopping down onto the bed in excitement. She was too excited to flip the page. 

"She's saved!" She waited to catch the falling book, but it never reached her.

"Oi!" Ichigo announced, grabbing the book from the air and pulling it away from Rukia's grasp. "Who's saved? And why are you reading aloud... and on _my_ bed? People can hear you, ya know?"

Rukia stuck her tongue out. "So? It doesn't matter. They won't care. I _do_ live here." She huffed, sitting up and attempting to grab the book from his hands. "Erf!" A failed attempt.

Ichigo laughed, stepping back and flipping through the book, dodging her attacks. "You may live here, but not in this room anymore."

He looked up. "So... what's this? 'Hayato's Tales, Volume Three'? Hmph. A guy named Hayato succeeds to save the day, while in the arms of his lover. Not for young reader, due to mentions of bloody gore and violence." He smirked at Rukia.

"... You're kidding, right?" He said, his eyebrow rising. "You, Kuchiki Rukia, lover of _all_ shoujo manga, are reading some action packed shounen gore _novel_?" He laughed. "Wow."

"Hey, hey." Rukia succeeded to grabbing the book, wrapping it into a large hug. "It's just... so amazing!" She said.

"... and why is that?" Ichigo has opinions of his own. "It's not like it's gonna happen in real life. Save the world, win the girl. The world's not like that."

Rukia nodded. "Of course, baka! That is why I am reading this. Imagination is the key to inspire." She commented. "Besides, it gives you the thrill!" She threw the book at him. "You should read it!"

Ichigo sat down next to her on the bed. "Well then. Inspire me." He threw the book back at her.

"Neh?" Rukia was confused.

"Just tell me what the story is about." Ichigo mildly shouted at her, running a hand through his hair, then falling onto the bed. "I have nothing to do anyways." He replied.

She laughed, and asked, "Are you sure you want me to tell you about it?"

Ichigo grumbled. "Sure, sure. It's better than listening to Kon whine." He crossed his hands behind his head and looked at Rukia. "And so..."

* * *

It took Rukia almost the whole night to explain the whole series to Ichigo. 

"Hayato is so awesome!" Rukia squealed, hugging the book as she flopped down next to Ichigo. "Don't you think?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "He seems lame." He muttered. "I mean, that Hayato guy went through the underworld, literally, just to save this Erika from dying... geez. He must love her."

Rukia nodded her head. "Well, of course. _She_ saved his life. _She _was the one who saved him from death." She pointed out. "Who wouldn't?"

"Well, for one thing, if that Hayato person rescued her from the underworld, he really must've _loved_ her." Ichigo said, facing her. "Geez, I mean, if he really didn't know that girl... like hell he would go to save her! It would be too much."

"Sure... sure." She said, looking down at her watch. It was about... one hour until school started.

"We gotta go. I'm gonna go shower."

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo rushed to school, after fixing themselves up. They gasped for breath. 

"I never should've asked you to explain that whole book." Ichigo breathed in. "We barely came to school on time."

Rukia jabbed him on the side. "Just shut up before I... Oh! There's Orihime!" She put on her facade. "Oh, hi there Orihime!" Rukia giggled girlishly, waving at the other bubbly girl.

"God, just kill me now!" Ichigo slapped himself mentally. He never liked Rukia's act. It was too fake. Ichigo shrugged and walked away, backpack slumped on his shoulder. He didn't want to have anything with that today.

"Hey, Rukia!" Orihime waved at the onyx-haired girl. "Rukia! Over here!" She pointed to where she was. "Sit with us over here!"

"Well, okay!" She smiled, running to catch up with her and the other girls.

"So... you're usually early, Rukia!" Tatsuki said, finishing up with her rather _violent_ talk with Chizuru. "How come you're late today?" She walked alongside her, pulling out her water bottle and drinking it.

Rukia sighed, put her hands up to her cheeks, and spoke. "I spent the whole night reading 'Hayato's Journey, Volume Three', then spent the _rest _of the night _explaining_ it to Ichigo." She sputtered out to them.

Chizuru froze, Tatsuki almost spit out her drink, and Orihime seemed unfazed. "You... spent the night at Ichigo's?"

Rukia gulped. '_Oh... was I supposed to say that? I don't think they know_...' She thought.

Chizuru ran up to Rukia and pulled her close. "You're such a tease! He actually let you in? Tell me your secrets, so I shall use them on the beautiful Orihime, where we can make beautiful mus-"

She was silenced by a punch to the face. Tatsuki cracked her knuckles and smirked. "What... What did you say?"

"... n- n... nothing, nothing at all!"

"That's good, you evil little girl." Tatsuki cackled, as he dark aura faded away.

Orihime shook her head at her friends, and went back to talking to Rukia. "So... Rukia, did you read the book? I haven't bought it yet... so... huh? Where did Rukia go?"

Rukia disappeared from their sight. It was the right thing to do.

"That... was close..."

* * *

"I have to avoid those girls for today," Rukia glanced behind her, just in case someone had caught up to her. Nope, the hallways were empty, besides the lockers. "I don't want them to suspect things. I thi- oof!" 

She bumped into a person, causing him to fall. "Oh, I'm so very sorry!" She smiled, and turned to help the person up. "I really should- oh. It's you." Rukia sighed.

"It's Miss Fake, in front of my own eyes!" Ichigo sarcastically remarked. "What are you doing here? I thought you caught up with Orihime or sum'tin." He muttered as he checked to see if anyone was around. He didn't want any rumors to come up... again.

Rukia must've been tired of blanking out the students' memories already.

"I accidentally mentioned that I was up all night explaining the story to you." She sighed, leaning against one of the lockers. "They burdened me with questions, so I just ran away. I didn't want them to think something was going on. _Nothing _is going on."

"You... ran?" Ichigo's eyes twitched. "You... that'll only make them even _more_ suspicious!!" He shouted, but Rukia just stood there.

"I didn't think that. Oh well. We can always erase their memories."

"Whatever. We should just get to class before they swarm us with questions." Ichigo sighed, and they both headed to class.

* * *

"Sorry, Ochi-sensei, we forgot our... books..." Ichigo announced, sliding the doors wide open, with Rukia peering inside. 

"Hayato slashed the man's waist, causing him to drop the girl and fall down and wince in pain..." Ochi-sensei read aloud to the class. "..."... saving Erika from the man. He carried her bridal-style-" she looked at the pair. "Oh! Kuchiki! Kurosaki! You're missing the story! It's a wonderful story called 'Hayato's Ta'- eh? Kurosaki? Oi!"

Ichigo had blanked out, frozen.

"Oh well." Ochi shrugged. "Where was I at? Hmm." She glanced at the book. "So... 'I told you not to save me!' Erika protested, swinging her legs wildly as Hayato held her. 'You never listen! You could've died!' She said..."

And so went the rest of the school day.

* * *

Wasn't that story just amazing?" Orihime commented to Rukia, Tatsuki, Ryo, Chizuru, and the other girls as they all walked home. The story had taken up the whole entire day. "Hayato seems so..." 

"Awesome!" Chizuru answered for her. "Hayato saves the day by slashing his way though his enemies, and he gets the girl in the end!" She triumphantly said. "If only I can get the girl..." Tatsuki glared at her, causing her to never finish that sentence.

"Well, yeah." Ryo spoke. "If any guy would do that for me, I think that would be special. But no one would ever be able to catch me. I, Kunieda Ryo, am the fastest out of all of Karakura High!" She bragged.

Orihime laughed. "Sure, sure. But it's a wonder why Ochi-sensei read that to us. It was a rather very... violent story." She said, tugging on Tatsuki's shoulders. "Don't you think, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki gave her a look. "It's our teacher. The one who accepts any excuse, even if it's about aliens! It's not surprising that she read that to us." She huffed, crossing her arms. "Expect anything."

Rukia giggled a bit girlishly. She was a true actor. "I thought that story was rather interesting, too." she said to them. "I just loved that part where they decided to separate ways! Well, at least in the end, she came back. I was glad."

"Yeah." Chizuru pointed out as they passed by her house. "Oh. There's my house. Orihime, would you like to come with me?" She asked, but was bluntly rejected.

"Sorry." Orihime apologized, well, rejected, and Chizuru went home.

They passed by everyone else's house, and one by one, they all left, leaving Orihime and Rukia.

"So... How 'come you're walking with us today, Rukia?" Orihime asked, on their way to her home. "Don't you usually walk home with Ichigo?" She questioned.

Rukia shook her head, smiling. "No... I didn't feel like it today. Besides, if we walk home together, all we'd do is argue!" She told her. Orihime laughed at her, and Rukia looked at her weirdly. "... what's wrong? Why are you laughing, Orihime?"

"Well," She spluttered. "It's just that, you and Ichigo fight so much, it's not really a surprise if you don't! I heard that even when he rescued you from the Soul Society, you were _still _arguing about something!"

"...oh."

"You're just like Hayato and Erika!"

"...neh?" Rukia was too mixed up for words.

"Well," Orihime but a finger to her lip. "You always argue, like Hayato and Erika, and-"

"- Hayato... and Erika? Me... and Ichigo?!" Rukia paused, arms dropping to her side, her jaw dropping downwards aswell.

"Yep!" Orhime nodded, as if a lightbulb popped out of nowhere. "You know... there are many more things that, I can tell you that! For one th-"

Rukia dashed the opposite direction. "I have things to do now, Orihime-san! I'll see you later!" She waved, and ran off. Orihime looked at the running girl as her figure slowly disappeared.

"I wonder what's wrong?"

* * *

Rukia dashed throughout Karakura Town. "... hmph." She headed towards her residence, which was the Kurosaki house. 

"I just can't believe that Hayato, the _awesome_ man who saves the day, _and_ loves bunnies, is like... Ichigo?" She spoke out, with a step. "I still can't believe it."

She reached her neighborhood, walked up the tiny steps of the household, and stepped inside. "I'm home... neh?"

It was Ichigo, sprawled out on the living room couch, scrambling to hide the oh-so-great 'Hayato's Tales, Volume Three' from his hands. "Ru-Ru-Rukia! I thought you weren't coming until later!"

She ignored his question, covering her mouth to slightly laugh. "...What... are you doing?" She held it in.

Ichigo glared at her. "It's... It's none of your business." He said bluntly. "I'm doing nothing, anyways."

Rukia bend down slightly, her face inching to his. "... then... what's with that book?" She teased, pulling out the book from his hiding spot and waving it vigorously in front of him. "Hm, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed. "... you're so idiotic. You can't even admit to reading this?" She scoffed.

"I'm... reading this for school then." He retorted.

Such a lame excuse. "We don't have to read this for school." She hit him on the head with the book. "Baka! Is there any other excuse you want to use?"

Ichigo crossed his arms, and leaned back into the couch. "Sure," He faced away from her. "It was just there, so I read it. It's your book _anyways_." He spat.

"Good enough." Rukia felt a sense of achievement. "Start acting like a man!" She huffed triumphantly.

"Hmph. That made no sense."

"Neh?!" Rukia threw a pillow at him.

Meanwhile, Isshin, Ichigo's dad, came in. "Ichigo, Rukia! You're very loud!" She whined. "But you know... that reminds me..."

_"Hey... what are you doing?" Erika asked Hayato, who was scribbling on a notebook. "... are you writing in a journal?" she slightly giggled, trying to cover it up with a, "haha-... Hayato?"_

_Hayato immediately jumped up and frantically hid the book. "... what journal? I don't see one." He looked left and right, as if he really didn't know what was going on._

_"That must be the lamest excuse in the world." She commented, pulling the journal from behind his back. "See? It is a journal. IT even says, 'Hayato's journal, please don't touch.' written on the front." She pointed to the scrawled letters on blue-backed book._

_"Well, it could be any Hayato, could it? I could've just found it somewhere..."_

_"Are there any other excuses you want to try using?" Erika glared at him. "Idiot."_

_Hayato shrugged. "Well, how about, 'It have an evil-twin named Hayato?' that could work. And 'I just doodled it on someone else's journal,' and-"_

_"HAYATO! IDIOT!" Erika was mildly, no, extremely pissed off at his actions. "Come here and act like a man!"_

Ichigo and Rukia both blinked, as the father reminded them of that. "You people are just like those in the book." He stated. "My, my. How has my son grown! You are a seasoned male who-"

That blandly recieved a large kick to the face, which threw him out of the house, through the window. "Gyah!" Isshin yelped. "You know, you're paying for that window..."

"Hmph." Ichigo dusted his hands. "My own father is a nutcase. To think-"

"Are we really like Hayato and Erika in the book?" Rukia asked him, cutting off his sentence. "Even Orihime mentioned that."

"How the hell should I know... even Mizuiro said that when we were heading home." Ichigo shrugged. "I guess we are similar to them...?"

_"I mean, that Hayato guy went through the underworld, literally, just to save this Erika from dying... geez. He must love her."_

_"I mean, that Hayato guy went through the underworld, literally, just to save this Erika from dying... geez. He must love her."_

_"I mean, that Hayato guy went through the underworld, literally, just to save this Erika from dying... geez. He must love her."_

That goes back to old memories.

_"I mean, that Hayato guy went through the underworld, literally, just to save this Erika from dying... geez. He must love her."_

_"Well, for one thing, if that Hayato person rescued her from the underworld, he really must've loved her."_

_"...he really must've loved her."_

_"Geez, I mean, if he really didn't know that girl... like hell he would go to save her! It would be too much."_

Ichigo and Rukia were completely embarrassed once they thought about it. The book was too coincidental. "..."

Rukia got up. "Well... I'm going to do... my homework!" She said as she headed for her room. "See ya."

He looked at her. "I'm done. Need help? The math was hard." He suggested. Rukia shook her head.

"Nah, I can do it on my own! I'm smart, you know?"

Ichigo scoffed as he got up himself. "Smart? Last year, you were one of the lowest scores! You ranked 302! The lowest of the low! You know, that's really really, bad." He pointed out.

"I don't need your help, I'm smart, you know?"

"Hey... didn't you just say that?"

"Oh yeah, I do have your journal. I found it on the floor. 'Dear Journal, School was hell of a-'" Rukia was off to her room. "See ya."

"RUKIA!" He ran to chase her. "Hey! Give it back!"

* * *

Urahara laughed with Yoruichi. "What should we write about in 'Hayato's Tales, Volume Four'? Erika stays in the underworld for odd reasons, and something happens?" 

Yoruichi smirked. "You're so evil. So, when do you think they'll notice it's about them?"

Urahara shrugged. "Who cares?"

And that was it.

* * *

**Hayato's Tales.**

_Written by Araharu Ekusiku. _

Based on true events, slightly altered to hide their true identities.

Erika was kidnapped by her deceased step-brother, and who but Hayato is there to save her?

* * *

**And... that really was it. Please rate and review, and I apologize to the people who are waiting for The Dating Game's next chapter, which I'm also surprised that I have 171 reviews already. Thanks for reviewing! I might not get the next chapter done until, next week, because I got a 78 in Algebra,_ I never did my homework,_ and so I was grounded. But next week's another week!**

**Also, I apologize again if this story is lame. This was just a filler, because I haven't written anything in awhile. It's not like FF is my life... it's a hobby.**

**Sorry again for inconvenience with the one I have to beta for... if you read this, is it possible to find a new one? I can't get things done at this moment in life. I'm really sorry!  
**

_**REVIEW! And see ya, Tsukichiki.**_


End file.
